Hate That I Want You
by Shawn30
Summary: Chapter 3: The will to survive! A/P
1. Chapter 1

**Title: "Hate That I Want You" (1/4) Written by: Shawn**

**Summary: Anakin wanted to forget her... to bleed her out of his soul until there was nothing left of her to miss. Padme wanted to erase the stain of him from her heart... to wrench the thirst for his touch from her skin forever.**

**Rating: Gloriously, Unapologetically NC-17 **

**Category: Angsty Smut Romance **

**Ship: Anakin Skywalker and Padm Amidala**

**Timeline/Spoilers: In this universe the Clone Wars lasted four full years. This story takes place during a AU "Revenge of the Sith" time-frame. Palpatine died aboard General Grievious's ship, and Count Dooku survived, thus becoming the new Sith Lord. No one ever found out who Palpatine truly was. Anakin never turned to the Dark Side. The new Supreme Chancellor has ended the war, but the shroud of the Dark Side still clouds everything...**

**Disclaimer: George Lucas owns it all. I'm just playing in his backyard.**

**Authors Notes 1: Passion, love, jealousy, pain, stubbornness, and regret are all parts of life.**

**"Do you want me to tell you something really subversive? Love is everything it's cracked up to be. That's why people are so cynical about it. It really is worth fighting for, being brave for, risking everything for. And the trouble is, if you don't risk everything, you risk even more." ~~ Erica Jong**

**"The Sacrifice"**  
><strong>Senator Padme Amidala's Personal Starship <strong>

**Currently flying in Hyperspace - 3 hours from Coruscant **

**Leaving the Outer Rim Territories **

**Late Night**

Anakin's urgent, ravenous kiss haunted her.

Steeling her resolve against the firestorm of hot emotion rising inside her, Padme calmly tucked a errant curly strand behind her ear while focusing on the data-pad in her lap. Her Senatorial and personal security detail flew in three separate starships, following the 'Sacrifice' through Hyperspace on their journey back to Coruscant. The diplomatic treaty signing she arranged on the moon of Maroth in the Outer Rim was a resounding success for the new Republic, but was accompanied by new threats against her life.

Although Padme was far from unaccustomed to them, new Supreme Chancellor Mothma felt a security upgrade was an appropriate response.

And so her unexpected Jedi Protector was at the helm of her personal starship, seated beside her now... tension as thick as Titanparisteel in the air between them.

Turning away as she gazed through a side view port at the whirling blue mists of Hyperspace, her tongue ghosted softly over her bottom lip for even a hint of Anakin's taste. She shivered... and hated herself for it, her body's traitorous reaction to his close proximity. In recent weeks she'd heard the rumors that he'd been killed. Dreaded them in the deepest recesses of her heart, and when she saw him for the first time in five standard months just hours ago he'd wasted no time in dragging her inside a empty locker room, capturing her mouth so hungrily her womb clenched in the shadows.

She'd pushed and shoved at his hard chest, swearing at him over his reckless behavior, struggling in his strong embrace while at the same time biting at his warm mouth as he plundered hers wetly.

Greedily.

Passionately.

It was always this way with them, hidden in back rooms, dark corners, seedy lower level hotels, and shadowy hallways. Quenching this incredible desire they couldn't live without, all the while choking it from the light of day.

As wrecked and ruined as Padme felt they were, typically when one of them couldn't go another minute without the other they'd find some way to meet and fuck all night long. Rage against the mistakes they'd made with raw, primal lust. Just drown themselves in each other before walking away, swearing it will never happen again.

Such lies.

What they shared, this dark passion, was far from a sweet storybook fairytale. But during wartime it was all that they could steal in the late night hours.

But not tonight.

Not after that disgusting HoloNet broadcast Padme watched just minutes before boarding her ship. The one that featured a shocking expose on a apparent affair between Anakin Skywalker and a seductive female Slaver from Bothan.

Seated here beside him, she wore her best Sabbac face, appearing outwardly as if that news report had no effect on her at all. Of course she knew through the Force he could feel her jealousy, rage, and grief at his... maybe the word wasn't betrayal, but it felt that way. It wasn't as he was hers. Even though she knew in her heart of hearts he should be hers, always hers. In realty, he wasn t.

And that was by her choice. One that she questioned every single day.

Sparing a sly glance at her out the corner of his eye, Anakin's patience was at an end. Not that he had much to begin with, but this was borderline insane. The slinky purple gown she wore was feminine as it was professional, and was driving him mad. He wanted her rid of it and crying out his name... hadn't been able to think of anything else for weeks now. He wanted to know every single thing she'd done in their time apart, but more than that, he wanted her writhing beneath him with his cock buried so deeply inside her she'd never forget he was the man that made her a woman.

Still, time passed in utter silence.

Grimacing as he flew, Anakin didn't bother trying to suppress his frustration any longer. He set the starship controls on autopilot, and then swiveled his chair to face her. "Are you not going to talk to me at all?"

Not bothering to lift her gaze from the data-pad, Padme calmly replied, "What is there to say?"

Anakin blinked, his gaze staring through her. Her cool exterior didn't fool him in the least. "Its been five long months since we've seen each other." He thought the sheer weight of the unspoken between them, how that time nearly killed him being away from her, was enough to drop their guard if even for one night and give into just being together. Their kiss earlier certainly felt like tonight would be one of 'those' nights. The kind he lived for. "What's wrong, Padme?"

'Everything', her mind shouted angrily. That they weren't normal. That she wasn't Mrs. Skywalker. That she'd chosen duty over her personal life years ago. That he hadn't fought for her. That she hadn't followed her heart when it screamed at her what to do. That they were in this completely screwed up, dysfunctional, non-relationship. That he simply wasn't hers, and that fact was the one and only thing in the galaxy she hated. "... nothing. Just fly."

Her walls were up tonight, shutting him out in a way he hated with a passion. Anakin latched onto her slender wrist, forcing her gaze to meet his. What he found in her warm brown eyes were hints of sadness and anger. Anxiety and jealousy surrounded her thoughts. He'd hoped for elation at their reunion, if only for a few hours. "Padme, talk to me! What's going on?"

Her mouth twisted with annoyance. "How did you get that mark on your neck?"

His thoughts scattered as his free hand unconsciously rubbed where her eyes were set. It suddenly dawned on him what this was all about. He sighed heavily, swearing under his breath, wishing he didn't have to explain this. "Whatever you think happened, didn't happen."

"Even if it did, it isn't any of my business." Staring straight ahead, Padme banished her inner turmoil from any outward exposure. Anakin was glaring at her with uncomfortable intensity, but her aloof attitude was above it all. "I'd prefer the less said about it the better."

The riot of emotions she caused within him was ever present tonight. He had no intention of allowing her to brush this topic under the rug. "I was working undercover, busting up a slavery ring on Bothan involving pre-teen girls being sold into prostitution," he began as she peered off into the distance. "Lara ran the slavers capture squad and was responsible for planning all the raids. I went in as a new recruit and worked to get close to her. I tried to impress her with my piloting skills and ability to get past Republic security blockades. But she was far more enthralled by my... other attributes."  
>He could be such a smug, egotistical ass sometimes. And that small faint mark on the side of his neck left her blood boiling. The HoloNet footage of that statuesque blonde pawing sensuously at him gnawed at her subconscious. Nonetheless, Padme kept her tone of voice even and uncaring, though internally she was anything but. "There was footage of her sitting on your lap while sucking on your neck." The tiny tick of her jaw was barely noticeable. "Is that your idea of aggressive undercover work?"<p>

The Senator from Naboo could drive him to fits of madness sometimes. "If you're jealous, just say so?"

"I'm not!" Padme quickly retorted.

"... liar."

Her eyes widened at his obvious use of Force perception, and then she turned away. "What you do, who you do it with and where doesn t concern me. I'd just rather we not discuss it. We'll be back on Coruscant in a few hours. Lets just keep things professional."

Anakin snorted, "Its never been just professional between us."

"There's a first time for everything, Anakin."

"Why won't you just admit it?" he questioned angrily, "Its been five damn months, Padme! Can't we not play these games for one night?" he heard himself plead, and then wish he could take back when he felt a swell of hurt drift over her. He both hated that and the fact that its her fault they aren't together right now. Nonetheless, he still put her first. "I didn't sleep with Lara."

Shutting her eyes, Padme exhaled a quiet, "I don't care."

"She was all over me that day," he began, watching Padme's stoic reaction. Her ability to hide her emotions rivaled a Jedi. "After weeks of working to gain her trust, Lara kept trying to seduce me... promising me ecstasy... power... how she would make me forget every woman I'd ever been with."

The slaver's words made Padme's skin crawl, her nails eager to tear into the skin of this Lara and make her regret she was ever born. She wished she were above such pettiness. Such thoughts were unlike her, but she felt them nonetheless. Softly, she asked, "Why didn't you?"

Surely he heard her wrong. "Why didn't I what?"

Lifting her gaze, Padme met his head-on. "Fuck her?"

Always above such graphic language, just hearing her utter 'that' word hardened his cock as if she'd caressed it. He was furious with her, wished he didn't crave her, and still wanted to possess every inch of her. She was his sweetest addiction. "Because she wasn't you."

Bowing to hide her expression of relief, Padme felt her cheeks burn through a blush. Giving herself over to the elemental connection she shared with him, one rooted in the Force in some way, she knew he told her the truth. But the very real, very possessive woman within her hated the thought of another woman marking him.

Rising from her chair, Padme clasped the hand at her wrist, and then stepped between the long legs of Anakin. Her piercing gaze captured his sky blue eyes. She pressed a small lever on the right arm rest of his pilot's chair, and both reclined and vaulted away.

Softly wetting her lips, unable to resist a moment longer, Padme admitted in a soft surrendering tone, "I didn't want to miss you, but I did... desperately."

* * *

><p>Clutching at his forearms, Padme rhythmically swayed her slender hips over his lap, riding Anakin at a lazy gallop that left them both moaning each others names. Beneath her dress his hands filled with the firm cheeks of her ass, cupping her backside possessively as she rocked on top of him. She curled like a snake over him, loving that the exqusit ectasy of claiming him inside her.<p>

Moments ago they shifted whatever clothing that kept them apart out of the way, so eager to be together again that they didn't care about comfort. Five long, torturous months apart created a wild, angry need that had to be sated at once!

Anakin was enthralled as he watched her eye lids seductively drift shut. His soon followed, lost, drowning in the pleasure of her inner muscles clenching greedily around him. He inhaled sharply, loving how Sith-sexy she looked with her head thrown back, back arched, rising and falling over his hard cock. The way she gently bit at her lip at how deeply he filled her, captivated by the regal column of her neck as she rose and descended wetly all around him. She was his, screamed within his soul. All his forever no matter what walls she placed between them. I could never be hers.

The tips of her nipples tingled when her eyes opened. Gliding all the way down over his lap, trapping his throbbing cock deeply inside her, she leaned forward and captured his soft mouth. Sharp arousal and pure love flowed through her, the devastating effects of kissing him so possessively. Their lips parted on a husky gasp as she gazed into his eyes. I don't want to love you so much.

But you do.

He didn't ask, only acknowledged what she already knew deep down. Instead of facing that truth, she sucked and bit at his lips before sweeping her tongue inside his mouth, dueling bwith his own. His hand squeezed her ass hard, his hips driving into her with long, forceful thrusts. She felt him spreading her, feeding every thick inch until she was full of him. The sensation left her light-headed as she rode up and down, her hand now grasping his shoulders. There was nothing that compared to being joined to him, feeling him so hot and hard inside her. She wnated to tear all his clothes off and devour him. Take him in her mouth and suck until he scremed her name. Even now as they were all but fully clothed she couldn't stop riding him hard. Did you... did you have to kiss her?

Her body tensed slickly around his cock, the pleasure so all-consuming he couldn't take his eyes off of her. Of the way she sounded... the wicked expressions crossing her face... the scent of them so thick in the air. ... she kissed me once.

Padme's silence spoke volumes, but not once did her body stop fucking his. He was thrusting up into her fiercely as her nails clawed into his shoulders. Her body tensed as she felt her body reaching for what was just over the horizon. Their coupling turned frantic. I... I hate her.

I love only you, Anakin pledged, and before she could say another word cupped the back of her head and drew her mouth back down to his. He ate her soft mouth, kissing her deeply, holding her where he wanted her. He rocked his hips into her, kissing her frantically, loving the sound of their flesh slapping together and her litany of Uhnn... Uhnnn... uhnnn... Aniplease...

Padme nipped at his bottom lip so hard she drew blood, and then felt him growing, stiffening inside her. With his control nearly lost, and her body cresting toward a thunderous climax, she buried her face in the crook of his neck and bit down hard!

Her name sailed as a loud wail from the pit of his throat as he came in thick bursts inside her, literal lifting her with hard impacting thrusts. She wailed and quivered in his arms, her climax wrenching through her in sharp jerks as their bodies wrung each other dry until their was nothing left to give.

Slowly sitting upright, Padme blinked when she recognized the angry red mark on Anakin's neck. She hadn't torn the skin, but it was bruised and damn noticeable. She'd hurt him, and yet she hadn't.

She'd marked him. Still held him inside her, watching him now as he watched her. Only in their quiet moments were all pretenses set aside. All that they wanted was each other.

Anakin felt the pain and the pleasure, loving both and the woman who gave them to him. The only women he'd ever wanted and couldn't truly have. Normally they'd start talking and it would lead to a heated argument that would end their tryst until the next time. But this was five long months apart, and all that he could do was draw her to his chest, wrap his arms around her, and just not care about anything but this moment.

Padme wept softly against his chest, allowing his warm embrace to sooth her. Comfort her. Remind her of what she truly loved about life. His newly cloned arm was still a shade darker than the rest of his skin, but a welcome replacement for that leather glove over cybernetics. Are you alright? she asked softly.

Its pretty hard to kill me, he noted boldly, and then amended when he felt her worry, I'm fine. Especially right now. He felt her smile against his chest. How about you?

She misses him. Loves him. Wants him. Craves him. Wants to be with him. Wants a family with him. And wishes she were a better person. So many feelings and just as many regrets. I'm doing well... not to bad.

And your husband?

Padme shut her eyes, not wanting to talk about him at all.

* * *

><p><strong>The End of Chapter 1<strong>

**More will be revealed next chapter. Muhahahahaha!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: "Hate That I Want You" **

**(2/4) **

**Written by: Shawn**

**Summary: The evil that men do, and the secrets women keep oh so well.**

**Rating: Gloriously, Unapologetically NC-17 **

**Category: Angsty Smut Romance **

**Ship: Anakin Skywalker and Padm Amidala**

**Timeline/Spoilers: In this universe the Clone Wars lasted four full years. This story takes place during a AU "Revenge of the Sith" time-frame. Palpatine died aboard General Grievious's ship, and Count Dooku survived, thus becoming the new Sith Lord. No one ever found out who Palpatine truly was. Anakin never turned to the Dark Side. The new Supreme Chancellor has ended the war, but the shroud of the Dark Side still clouds everything...**

**Disclaimer: George Lucas owns it all. I'm just playing in his backyard.**

**Authors Notes 1: Passion, love, jealousy, pain, stubbornness, and regret are all parts of life.**

**Authors Notes 2: This takes place nine weeks after chapter 1.**

**"Drowning in Love"**

**There is a depth of love Many will never know A pinnacle of passion Where few ever climb An intimate art of touch Some never learn Some wade into that lover's sea Others swim or float But my desire is to Drown there with you!**

**Pull me with you Under the crashing waves Until I lose all consciousness Of anything but the two of us Riding a wave of passion so strong We can no longer fight the undertow And it's pulsing danger that threatens To crush us with pleasure And alter our existence forever!**

**Thunderous roaring In my heart and body... Touches so hot that I burn, Kisses so intense and deep That I am suffocating In the sweetness of Our blended breath and spirits Pleasure sharper, more real Than any pain I have known**

**Touching, kissing secret places Fueling hot desire Drowning cold inhibitions Feasting on love, like those starving And enjoying their last meal Submerging, covered, drowning In love's Herculean waves Too weak to fight or resist Going wherever they move us**

**Let me drown in love's sea With you, My Love Covered by its hot depths forever Ceasing to struggle, floating, drifting On crashing waves of pleasure Borne together on their crests Through days of endless summer Beneath a blue sky of love Under a blazing sun of lust**

**- La Belle Rouge**

* * *

><p><strong>Nine standard weeks later<strong>

**New Republic Tower **

**Located at the West End of the Government District **

**The official office of Senator Padme Amidala **

**Mid-afternoon **

**Galactic City, Coruscant**

"Prince Malacore, please... It will only take a moment to announce your... oh dear..."

Ignoring C-3PO's desperate pleas for a proper entrance, Prince Malacore stalked inside Padme's private office filled with restrained anger and a far menacing tone of voice. "How dare you turn down Supreme Chancellor Mothma's offer of the Speaker of the House position?"

With a polite nod, Padme excused her protocol droid before locking eyes with her clearly frustrated husband. He swiftly crossed the vast office space to her broad desk, his body language as intimidating as it was almost comical to her. His response to what was just broadcast over the Holonet was exactly what she expected. "News travels fast."

So did Malacore's fist upon symbol of Naboo atop her elegant desk. The thud sounded throughout the spacious office. He leaned over the desk, utterly furious with his wife, wishing he could throttle her until she saw reason. His chest heaved with exertion as he glared at her, jeweled rings shining in the natural light. "That position would make us one of the most powerful couples on Coruscant! The sheer access to political influence... you must be mad to have turned it down!"

Judging him on a purely shallow basis, Malacore was a devastatingly handsome man. If it wasn't his dark, wildly curly hair that made women swoon, then it was that strong jaw and high cheekbones that made him such a distinctly good-looking man. Or maybe it was his strong frame and dark, smokey eyes that drew in the opposite sex. Sleek and bold described his personal style of dress, as confident as he was clever. He impressed on first sight, great wealth and power dripping from his every smile.

Alas, on Padme his physical attributes were lost. Less than that, even. For on the inside she found him deplorable, weak, and utterly devoid of character. He used people to gain what he could not achieve by his own two hands. Such a small man trying so very hard to pretend he was bigger than life. "I refuse to bring controversy and profane gossip to an already shaky administration that is struggling on a daily basis to hold this galaxy together."

"You are the best person for the job, and I know you wanted it," Malacore argued vehemently. "This was your moment of glory," he loudly implored her, his voice rising. "Take it! Tell the Chancellor you have reconsidered! Claim what you want!"

Sitting back in her office chair, with the whole of Coruscant spread behind her via the broad transparisteel skylight that stretched the breadth of her office, Padme gave no sense of changing her mind. She regarded his bravado with little seriousness, as it was devoid of sincerity. "This farce of a marriage has no place in a new Galactic Administration that is attempting to fix the innumerable problems Palpatine left behind. The gossip mongers would have a field day with your whoring alone, as well as asking why we spend so much time apart and the rampant rumors of your shady business dealings. If the real reason we ever got married came out it would be a disaster."

Scowling, Malacore felt Padme was as infuriating as she was astonishingly beautiful. The dark blue Alderranian dress she wore hugged her gentle curves deliciously. Even with her hair pinned up, she was a feast for the eyes. Malacore rose to his full height, pressing down his expensive dark shirt. He calmly reasoned, "I've never played nice with the press. And rumors didn't stop you from marrying me."

The nerve of him never ceased to amaze her. "I married you because I had no other choice," Padme reminded him with no small amount of disgust. "We're a business arrangement, nothing more. Were that to become public knowledge it would add further shame and mistrust to a Republic administration that is still reeling from Palpatine's illegal 'regime'. I will not add to its problems by adding the ugly drama of our marriage. The Republic desperately needs to trust the Senate. Our presence would only make things worse."

Clearly frustrated as he quickly ran his fingers through his hair, Malacore paced before her desk, arms now tucked behind his back. There was a dark sneer to his voice. "Think of all the good you could do if you took that position. The measures you could quickly implement without the need for committees. The red tape you could bypass for the suffering worlds battered by war."

Padme sarcastically declared, "Your laughable attempt to give a damn about anyone other than yourself is pure comedy. You would seek to use my new influence to further your business interests and hold me tighter to this horrible arrangement we have."

Seething as he pointed at her, Malacore reminded her, "I've upheld my part of the bargain, Padme. And the lives of your people speak volumes of that!"

Padme faced him head-on. "If you would have freely given or even sold my home world the minerals we needed to produce the cure to the V'Mire plague that ravaged Naboo, then I would think highly of you. But as my people died daily by the thousands you blackmailed me in order to get your foot into Coruscant's elite. And rest assured, I have regretted the two years of putting up with you every second of every day. I did it because I had absolutely no other option to save the lives of my people."

His gaze turned cold as he looked upon her. True, she was a means to an end, but he stilled longed to bend her to his utter will. Quietly he swore he would someday force her to know her place. "Rest assured I wanted no part of your frigid persona, nor have you done a single thing since the day we married to change my opinion that you are a lesser woman, devoid of passion and appeal. You are a charmless hag possessing not an ounce of ambition." He sought to hurt her, and on occasion he could. At least verbally. But she wasn't to be moved today, her expression as emotionless as ever when in his presence. "You're always going on and on about the greater good. Well wouldn't the greater good be served by you taking this position no matter what the HoloNet gossip hounds say? Its not like you cared in the past when they considered your personal life, or lack thereof before me," he explored. "In the past two years we've taken our photo ops and done our couples interviews. The galaxy believes we are a happily married couple besieged by unfair tabloidesq agencies seeking to bring you down," he smirked. "What could possibly be different now?"

His insults were ignored as quickly as they fled his mouth. Padme cared for his opinion of her as deeply as she did the sound of a door closing. "You would seek to profit financially and politically from me taking the position," she explained. "You could care less about anyone and anything involved so long as you amass millions of credits and build your name recognition across the galaxy. And you would want to further the length of this 'marriage' longer than it needs to be," she spat out. "Remember this well, Malacore." she stood to her feet, walking around to face him. "I promised you three years in exchange for the help only your world could provide to mine. I got you into meetings and on boards you couldn't fathom were even taking place. I helped you make the connections that saw you triple your fortune to this day," she said. "Yes, you convinced your father the King to help Naboo, but only in the interest of taking your Outer Rim organization into Coruscant's business arena. I've upheld my end of the bargain as well as you have. I ve done so in spite of this arrangement going against every principle I have, as well as common sense," she sighed heavily. "But it has saved lives, so for that reason alone I am grateful. But in one years time this marriage will be dissolved and then you can go on with your life, as I will go on with mine."

"We could create a dynasty, Padme!" he shouted, almost begging. "With our combined fortunes and your political influence as Speaker of the House, we could take this city by storm! We'd never have to consummate this marriage. Not ever. I don't care about that. I wouldn't ever need to lay a hand on you. Leave me to my own sexual devices and I will enjoy them privately. But publicly we could accomplish so much. I'd even be amicable to diverting 20% of all my future profits to whatever charities you desired."

"I don't want a marriage completely devoid of love. I don't want a life devoid of happiness and honesty," she pleaded in a vain attempt to reach him for once. To reach some part of his humanity. "Power and influence are hollow rewards in life. They leave no lasting legacy, nor even matter at the end of the day. I don't need or want them. And I don't want you a day longer than I have to endure it."

She was stubborn beyond words, and hopeless in her belief that anything mattered other than power. He'd be rid of her today if the resulting fallout wouldn't cost him financially. Her friends inside the Jedi order would ask so many questions... His body suddenly trembled with anger. "My home world of Sareth is the one and only planet in the galaxy that produces the mineral needed in the V'Mire virus cure. And my father does not give a damn about your little world, or if the virus ever returned. So you'd better learn to play ball with me, or you may find your world facing another catastrophe with no help whatsoever."

Unflinching, Padme's gaze narrowed. "Is that a threat?"

"No," Malacore snarled, "It's a promise."

Standing as tall as she could, there was no back down in her posture. No give. No concession. And no fear whatsoever. If anything, there was a hint of darkness that reminded her of Anakin in the direct way she addressed him. "If that is the case, then here is mine. I swear to you on everything I hold dear... so goes the fate of my people, so goes your life." Malacore's eyes widened as she continued, "And that is a threat," she boldly declared as Malacore glared at her in mute shock. "I will not be bullied, nor made to feel as if the welfare of Naboo will constantly be dangled over my head. I have upheld my end of our deal three times over. But rest assured your life hangs by a thread if you ever betray our deal." She then turned her back on him as if he were nothing at all. "Now get the Sith-hell out of my office!"

Malacore scowled evilly, hating the very sight of her now. He hissed below his breath, and then marched off angrily and without another word spoken. The sliding doors locked behind him.

Leaning back against her desk, Padme's head bowed as she sighed at the utter mess that was her personal life. In truth, she did covet that Speaker of the House position, and knew there was so much good that she could do. It was a position she felt she had the best skill-set to excel at. But Mon Mothma's new administration was still dealing with the enormously disgusting baggage left by Palpatine. She didn't need the HoloNet snooping around every day until they discovered her marriage was a business arrangement devoid of any true feelings at all, and that she traded her morals and her heart for the lives of her people.

"One more year," she spoke quietly to herself, still unable to fathom how she survived two years already. And then the terrible mental images of the countless mass graves on Naboo that stretched for miles returned to her. The suffering her beloved world endured was beyond her comprehension, devastating the people for well over a year until a cure was found.

The V'Mire virus.

A bio-engineered Trade Federation plague that was tested on Naboo first, but would eventually have been used on other worlds during the war.

The Republic and the Jedi Order worked with hundreds of scientists, scouring the galaxy for any trace of a cure. Only on the Outer Rim world of Sareth were the minerals needed to synthesize the cure found. But that world had, at the time, aligned with the Count Dooku. They weren't a friend of the Republic or its allies in the least.

And then Prince Malacore reached out via secret communications to Padme with a offer she thought at first was a bad joke, but the joke was on her. Unlimited access to the Sareth Helms mines in exchange for a fake world-wind romance and quick marriage that would quickly repair his Empire's image and bring him into Coruscant's elite circles.

Such a deal was as ludicrous as it was unimaginable. And yet as the casualties mounted by the thousands... as no other options presented themselves... as the reality of the situation grew so grave it cost her Sola's life... her dear sister, Padme had no choice.

Anakin wanted to slaughter Malacore and simply take every damn thing his royal family had. All diplomatic attempts to the Royal family were denied. The Senate wanted a peaceful solution, but was still reeling from Palpatine's assassination and weighed the dire needs of one world versus the fifty others still reeling from the war. The Queen of Naboo publicly begged on behalf of her people for aid.

None came.

Padme simply wanted her mother's cries to never crush again her the way they did at her oldest daughter's funeral. Her precious nieces now without their mother... she'd never forget their heartbroken little faces for as long as she lived. Sola was a light in the galaxy lost, and with the virus introduced into Naboo's water supply the terrible possibilities were endless.

And so an insane deal was struck.

Padme shook her head at the lunacy of it all. That Anakin was not the man to see her wear white on her wedding day broke her heart. That dear, sweet moment stolen from them both. That the very breath was choked from her lungs when she spoke the words "I do." That her last name was not Skywalker, and before a Naboo holy man she lied when reciting her marital vows.

Thankfully, and the one and only line she refused to cross ever... they had never and would never consummate the marriage. She had only made love to Anakin, and no other man would touch her. Prince Malacore didn't know this, and if she had her way he never would. For if he were to antagonize Anakin, it would be the end of him. And possibly Naboo as well.

Her saving grace in all this madness was that Naboo scientists were finally closing in on developing a vaccine, and were stockpiling tons of the mineral needed for the cure just in case it returned. In one years time she would finally be free of Malacore and able to...

Dare she dream?

Suddenly she felt a shiver... a subtle ripple of pure emotion swept softly over her like warm sunshine cascading down her body. Padme knew this sensation well, as fearful as she was desperate for it. Strolling around her desk, she pressed her security intercom button. "Captain Typho, I'm going dark."

Stationed at his desk in a hidden alcove just outside her office, Captain Typho knew the Senator's secret code phrase very well. And how safe she truly was. "As you wish, milady."

All security camera's in Senator Padme Amidala's office were switched off, as well as all communications re-routed to Captain Typho and the Senator's personal secretary. Twin entrance doors were sealed from the inside. An invisible shade fell over the broad skylight, shrouding her office from the outside, but maintaining the awe-inspiring view of Galactic City from within.

Giving herself over to the Force-connection she shared with him, Padme felt Anakin's presence so near as her brown eyes closed softly, simply breathing him in. How he entered her office sight-unseen was one of his many little secrets, but she didn't mind. Whenever they were apart for any length of time it was only in those first glorious minutes of being reunited that she could forget everything and simply lose herself in the man she loved.

"I want to kill him."

"I missed you too," she smiled brightly, turning to find Anakin in the far corner clouded in darkness, emerging as if from the shadows themselves. The deep blue in his eyes seemed to darken when she met his pointed gaze.

Her oh so snug dark blue Alderranian dress sensuously dripped from her body. Though his hunger for her often threatened his sanity, Anakin stood in place as Padme came to him, and then walked into his chest, burying her face against his shirt as his arms closed tightly around her. The absolute black of his cloak inhaled her petite frame as she clung to him... as he embraced her with all that he was, his right hand gently cupping the back of her head as her cheek rested over his heartbeat. The alluring scent of her hair roared at his senses, as did her gentle breathing. He affectionately tucked her head beneath his chin and sighed, holding onto her so tight.

Soaking in his sheer strength and loving warmth, Padme hummed contentedly, and then lifted her eyes to look upon his face. Her handsome, tortured soul. Heart of a fearless warrior. A hero who did not fear. Spirit of a wounded slave with an iron will. Courageous. Impatient. Loyal. Powerful. As caring as he was ambitious. Lacking in proper manners, but never in character. A true lion among men. She graced him with such a pleased expression. "... one more year."

"And then?" Anakin challenged, forever hating that she's been married at all, much less that long. Padme blinked softly, and then shut her eyes, trembling in his arms. "Just because things aren't the way that they should be doesn t mean that we can't change them."

Lifting her right hand, she lovingly brushed her fingers over the smooth skin of his face. He'd shaven before coming to her, and that small fact touched something tender within her. "There's so much to do, Ani. So many mistakes I've made and then there's my family and all the drama and fallout that will result when I divorce Malacore." She paused, her fists clutching the front his dark cloak. "Would you still even want too?"

Anakin stole her breath away with a kiss.

His warm mouth curved to hers, sealing them as they swayed passionately for the longest time. His tongue lashed against hers in lazy sweeps, his arms crushing her to his chest as he drank from her delicious mouth. She swallowed his husky moan, slanting her soft lips over his so hungrily his cock throbbed hard over her belly. Lust coiled in his own.

Her fingers caressed his jaw as their foreheads pressed together, both gasping softly, overwhelmed by the depth of what they felt for each other. Her tongue rolled wetly over her bottom lip, lingering on the phantom taste of his kiss. When she spoke her voice was barely above a whisper. "Can you ever forgive me?"

"Someday when enough time has passed, and enough wounds have healed," he expressed with total honesty. "I understand why, but I won't ever agree. Still, I love you, Padme. For always and for ever. Even those times that I hate you."

She gave a understanding nod, clutching onto him tightly. A part of her wanted to push him away towards a better, less fractured person. While another part of her cursed the very notion that she could live without his love. "If I could do it all over again, I would do so many things differently. But one thing I will never regret is falling in love with you. And I do love you, Ani. More than anything or anyone."

Framing her lovely face in his strong hands, Anakin pledged, "Then in a year you will be done with Malacore, and you will marry me."

The sheer conviction in his voice gave her such hope that at the end of this terrible ordeal their love would triumph after all. However hard the journey ahead was, he was still committed to facing it by her side. Padme smiled so brightly at his declaration, exhaled all her worry, and then turned a teasing expression his way. "... maybe."

She stealthy extracted herself from his arms, turning away, but couldn't get far enough when he grabbed her around her slender waist, dragging her back against him. Her gorgeous little backside pressed tight against the hardness he wanted her to feel. To know what she was doing to him. Anakin groaned softly in her ear, "You are mine, milady. And I won't ever let you go again."

Before Padme could protest she felt her heels lift off the floor as Anakin took two long strides over towards her desk, and then deposited right in front of it. At no time did the hard length throbbing over her ass lose contact. That sensation left her needy and quivering with anticipation. Nonetheless, teasing defiance laced her voice when she declared, "I am no ones possession."

"You are mine!" Anakin boldly corrected her, his hands now slowly skimming up her hips, and then around to firmly grasp and kneed her ass. Her honey-sweet moans made his cock that much harder as he squeezed the round little cheeks to his hearts content. "You're going to make me show you, aren't you?"

"You're welcome to try." Her eyes fluttered shut when he pressed fully against her, his intention to take her, inevitable. His appeal, irresistible.

Anakin gently pulled two silver Calimar pins from her hair, allowing her bushy curls to fall freely down to her shoulders. And then Her thighs parted unconsciously when he began seductively inching up her dress until his fingers skimmed her lacy black panties.

"Bend over."

His masculine order flowed hot over every nerve ending in her body, the center of her clenched at the dominant sound of his voice alone. The sensual way he caressed her left her dying for more. Reaching behind her as he left not an inch between them, she took hold of the thick heat of him over his pants and tugged with her fist until his breathing blew ragged over the shell of her ear. Sparing a sly glance over her shoulder, she added just above a whisper, "Yes 'master'."

Ever closer to the Dark Side... No doubt she was part Sith already, knowing that whenever she called him that it made his blood boil. He stared, captivated at the sight of her doing as she was told, slowly bending over the front of her desk, palms flat on the surface.

With a growl under his breath, Anakin drank in the sinfully decadent vision of her bent over. He shrugged off his dark cloak, allowing it to pool onto the floor beside them. Silently, he fell to his knees, once again lazily inching her dress up to her waist, bunching it there. Leaning forward, he pressed his mouth to her smooth backside, open-mouth kissing the soft skin while feeling her smooth thighs tense... hearing her moan so lightly his cock ached for her. The feminine scent of her arousal forced him to press his face between her thighs, into her damp panties, his tongue lashing upward in a move that made her arch and hiss, her nails dragging over the finish of her desk. "You belong to me."

"... prove it," she whispered, and then felt his tongue push into the black fabric of her panties, dragging over her slick center, her legs now shuddering. And then came the audible slap of his palm over her ass... she shivered, breathing deeper, her eyes squeezed shut as his hand came down on her again, harder, stinging pleasure... causing her knees to bend... her back to arch... she moaned and wriggled when he spanked her once more, harder... until her skin was a warm, rosy glow... oh the picture she must have made, bent over her desk for his pleasure. It turned her on to a degree that scared and freed her.

Hooking a finger over the trim lace of her panties, Anakin took his time dragging it down her hips to her ankles, and then allowed her to step out of them. "Leave the heels on. I like them."

"Yes 'master'," she exhaled deeply once more, spreading her legs a little farther apart, and then lost all composure and coherent thought when the liquid-soft brush of his tongue glided up the sensitive skin of her inner thigh. She managed to gasp out, "Ani," when his tongue parted the glistening petals of her pussy, savoring the feminine taste of her, lapping her softly until she shivered with pleasure. Her breath came in pants, ghosting mist over her desktop as he feasted on her.

"Mine," he swore upon her flesh, opening his mouth to suckle her loudly, unashamed of his ravenous hunger. And then lashing his tongue in long firm strokes over her swollen clit, forcing a soft purr of pleasure from her. Knees shaking, gliding his tongue up and down her weeping slit, and then suckling on her sensitive clit as she made the most exquisitely sensual noises. The sweet taste of her wrecked havoc on his sanity as she arched into his face, smothering him as suckled her with an insatiable hunger.

"Uhnnn...Ani... ahh... ahhh..." lustful whimpers escaped her parted lips as she felt his questing tongue thrusting inside her, his hands on her hips steadying her as his tongue fucked her. Her hips bucked against his mouth as he sucked on her. She felt so wild in this position. So submissive... so wanton as his mouth made love to her. The provocative sounds he made, the carnal music of what he was doing to her made her blush crimson red, even as she begged him to never stop.

Her climax was building fast, swelling as she arched and quivered... her body straining towards it... and just as she could feel it,... was reaching for it... was almost there until his tongue left her stranded on the edge of oblivion. "Ani, please!" she pleaded in acute frustration.

Suddenly her breath caught in her throat when she felt him rise to his full height behind her. Heard his belt loosen, and his pants fall to the floor as he kicked them aside. He closed in behind her... felt the fat head of his cock press at her rosy entrance, and then spread her tight muscles around it as he pushed inside until she had taken all that he had to offer.

"Ani... love you so much," Padme cried out as his first deep thrust sent her forward with a gasp. Air fled her lungs in a rush as her sex clutched at the thick invasion, impaling her on his cock, so hard she felt him everywhere at once. So full of him her entire world shrank down to him being inside her. Taking her with a timeless rhythm. Her breath stilled as he took hold of her hips with warm hands, driving into her with jarring deep thrusts as her arousal slicked his every entry. His grunts of exertion behind her made her nipples tingle, her body on fire from the way he loved her.

"So damn good," Anakin swore huskily. Taking her this way thrilled him, claiming his woman in the most submissive of positions. The erotic sight of his cock sinking into her time after time left him spellbound, the pleasure of her wrapped so snug around him, so warm and slick he could barely take it. The urge to take her hard to his completion was almost unstoppable, but he wanted her to cum first. To know and never doubt that he could take her there on his sheer will alone.

"... always yours," Padme groaned hotly, her eyes tightly shut. "Always."

Even as her claim left him feeling so powerful, Anakin was in awe of the way her beautiful face contorted passionately in the broad skylight window. The wincing, straining expressions she made were so incredibly beautiful. The urgent grinding of his hips into hers swept mind-numbing pleasure over him. Her every soft cry of his name... the way she took him, rocking back into his thrusts, giving herself over to his raw lust ruined him for anyone other woman. Padme was the most high, and no one else would ever compare to his absolute hunger for her. "Love you, Angel. Alwaysloveyou... Gods, always!"

The stretch of his cock inside her, the fullness seemed to grow as her body closed tightly around him. Her inner muscles were dragging deliciously around him as the impact of his hips jerked her forward. She gasped at the sheer desire written all over his face as she watched him in the skyline. Watched the way his sole focus was on her, the raw lust of needing her more than anything. The wet slap of flesh colliding aggressively as they fucked left her drowning in sensation. The harsh breathing behind her... the strength of his hands on her hips... the sound of her name falling from his lips amidst moans of pleasure were incredible.

Anakin felt her shaking increase, her body tensing toward a grand climax. He used his full weight to drive into her, pushing her closer and closer to the edge. Fucking her harder. And then he grabbed a handful of her curly hair and yanked it ever so while thrusting into her hard.

The pleasure pain combination sent her skyrocketing over the edge as she came so hard her ears were ringing. She rocked back against him, her body jerking unconsciously as she cried out softly... her eyes squeezed tightly shut, nails clawing at the desktop, her face twisting hotly as her body squeezed him so tight inside her. Her fist pounded once, and then she exhaled mightily, drawing deep lungfuls of air to catch her breath.

Padme vaguely remembered him pulling out of her. Despite the ache of her back and between her legs, she wanted him to find his release inside her, needing to feel him give to her all that he had. She felt his arms close around her, and then she was floating until she felt the softness of his cloak on the back of her head as he laid her down onto the floor over it.

"I love you," Anakin spoke softly before covering her mouth in a melting, hot kiss. He settled between her legs as they curled around him, and then pushed back inside her. His entire body shivered as she took him, so wet for him, so small and yet so powerful at the same time. He was feverish with lust for her, pumping his strong hips, kissing her neck, rolling his tongue over her throat, sucking at her pulse. Her thighs shook around him as he began moving again, sinking deeply on every long thrust, losing himself in the thrill of her body.

Grunting... panting... gasping...

Gazing at her dearest love, Padme tangled her hands in his hair when he pressed his face into the crook of her neck, taking her on the floor harder as he raced toward his own sweet end. The fullness of him inside her was sinfully carnal, her sex clutching around him so that he may never leave. Her legs caught tight around his waist, her hips now raising to meet his every thrust, to make it so good for him as he did for her. They were rutting aggressively, lost in the moment, fucking so hard... Her arms closed tightly around him, holding onto him for dear life as she heard the delirious pleasure in his voice, and reveled in it. He kissed the hollow of her throat, his mouth roaming over her neck just the way she liked. "Take me, my love. Let go... I want all of you, always. Let go..."

"Padme... myAngel..."

She felt him swell inside her, his demanding, urgent thrust jerking her body forward, signaling he was so close as they fucked hard on the floor over his dark cloak. She writhed and panted beneath him, somehow about to join him out of nowhere. Quivering as her body crested, her belly tensed. Her hands shook over his back, her legs trembled around him, and then she bucked hard, twisting and moaning as she cried out his name, cumming so damn hard!

The absolutely insane pleasure of feeling her cum around him once again eradicated his vaunted self-control as he came in a intense rush, his cock bursting blissfully into the depths of her. All that he was, wrenched from him fully, all for her... all that he was until he gently slumped in her embrace, gasping for breath, exhausted and sweaty and sated beyond words.

Ironically, moments later it was her gentle laughter that drew Anakin back to himself. He lifted slightly, now able to look into her beautiful brown eyes. She was a flushed mess, and gorgeous beyond words. "What's so funny?"

"That... that its been nearly two years since we've had sex fully unclothed in a actual bed," she announced even as it sounded crazy to her. "We're so abnormal, Ani. Always stealing whatever we can, wherever we can, when we can," she noted sadly.

"And then we usually end up fighting after-wards," he thought out loud, and then gave a small smile. "Not that I mind."

"Its only because neither of us can stand how things are right now."

Anakin nodded quietly, and then declared, "I still want to kill your husband."

"Sometimes I do as well, but if it wasn't for Malacore, Naboo would be a dead wasteland." She watched him give a silent nod, and then softly caressed his face. Their relationship was like a jigsaw puzzle missing key pieces to finish it. Forever searching for a way to make it right. "Are you sure you want to wait one whole year?" she asked honestly. "Its asking so much of you. Too much. You deserve to be treated so much better than this," she sighed. "My only defense is that I did what I did for my people. At least as it pertains to marrying Malacore. As for us, I was just a scared fool unable to see what was most important in my life. You."

"... you're all sweaty," he grinned down at her.

"So are you," she smiled. "I know you'd like to toss Malacore out a air duct, but all he cares about is credits. Let him have his fortune. Please stay away from him. Don't provoke him and in one year we'll be free of him."

"And then what?"

She held his face in her hands, her tone as serious as it was sincere. "If you'll have me, I want to be your wife. I want to have a family with you. I want you to truly get to know my family and for us to leave all this war behind. And I want to spend the rest of my life making you as happy as you make me."

"What about the Senate? The HoloNet? What about..."

"No more, love," Padme promised. "No more lies. No more deceit. We will live our lives moving forward and deal with any consequences that come our way."

"Good answer," Anakin smiled before kissing her softly once more, their future looking so very hopeful.

* * *

><p><strong>The same night<strong>

**Darklight Casino **

**A mammoth free-moving structure**

** Late Night **

**Galactic City, Coruscant**

After putting the finishing touches on his bronze-colored drink, Prince Malacore of Sareth sat the expensive glass down the counter as he gazed nervously out of the broad transparisteel shell. Endless lanes of repulser traffic laid before him as night fell over Galactic City.

He wanted it all!

Everything!

Power!

Women!

Influence!

With his arms crossed he surveyed the gigantic city before him while contemplating all that led him here tonight. Padme Amidala was nothing more than a means to an end, the people of Naboo an afterthought to his bold ambition. Letting them all die wouldn't cost him any sleep at all. But she had connections and wealth and a name that opened doors he didn't even know existed. And for the last two years she'd upheld her end of the bargain.

But today her sharp tongue and utter refusal to see how powerful they could become led to this. She caused this! It was her fault! Desperation forced him to seek the help of... to go where he swore he would not ever go. Where his Father went, and became a slave to as no deal came without consequences.

His eyes narrowed as his heart beat a erratic rhythm. His private security detail waited outside this extravagant meeting room. Twenty well-armed, loyal men stood ready to defend him. But make no mistake about it, they afforded him no false sense of security where tonight's contact was concerned.

"So reason has finally taken root within you."

Malacore quickly spun around, his eyes widened as he took in the sight of someone he hadn't expected to see. Fear instantly gripped him. "Count Dooku," he noted in a shaky tone as Sith Lord stood dead center in the room. "I had expected to meet one of your contacts," he swallowed hard, literally shaking.

"Where the good Senator of Naboo is concerned, well, we have quite a bit of history," Count Dooku said as he regarded Malacore as one would a flea. Still, he held the promise of eliminating one of his greatest threats. "Now tell me, what is it that you need?"

Not nearly prepared to verbally duel with someone the likes of Count Dooku, leader of the Droid Army. Orchestrator of the Clone Wars. The Sith Lord and most wanted man breathing in all the galaxy. The sheer risk Malacore was taking in throwing his lot in with a Sith was madness, as much as it was necessary to teach his bitch-wife a lesson. "I want to arrange the accidental death of my wife, and see her fortune added to my own as well as the HoloNet showing me to be a grieving widow and a good man," he finished, noting the Count's expressionless face.

"The Senator is well-guarded by very experienced security officers and the Jedi. She is both clever and careful. Only inside information will allow such a unfortunate accident to take place. Not to mention her death would be heavily investigated by the Jedi, especially her friend Master Kenobi and her..." he smiled upon realizing something that almost made him laugh. "Her lover, Master Skywalker."

"Lies!" Malacore growled hatefully, his anger growing exponentially. "That Jedi and her are old friends. Nothing more. He saved her world once."

"They are lovers and have been for years. Apparently you are a fool on top of your other faults." Walking slowly toward a clearly shocked Malacore, Count Dooku felt his fear, jealousy, and rage. Such useful things, he surmised. "Its shameful that you didn't have a clue what was going on behind your back. That knowledge matters little to me, as it did my former Master. For she is the key to pushing Anakin Skywalker. Although unlike my deceased Master, I have no interest in turning the Chosen One to the Dark Side. I don't want any apprentice, and certainly not the one foretold to one day destroy the Sith," he explained. "But I wish to use Padme to finally kill Skywalker."

"I asked to speak with your organization about my wife."

"You act as if I care at all about your motives." The Count shook his head, dark black gloves covering his cybernetic hands as his arms crossed behind him. Each time he clenched his fist he was reminded of his horrific defeat at Skywalker's hands. Of how powerful he'd become, and that as he grew even stronger, the years robbed Dooku at the same pace. "I will tell you exactly when and where you can kill your wife, and all that I want is Skywalker's death."

"... I don't intend to simply kill her anymore," Malacore declared angrily. "I wish to bend her to my will, and claim what is rightfully MINE! before she takes her last breath."

"It is of no concern to me. But we must be patient. I will contact you when the proper events have been set into place. And then you will have your vengeance against your wife. And I will have Skywalker's blood on my hands."

Head bowed, Malacore considered all that he was about to agree to. Right here, right now, he was about to make a deal that would change his life forever. The power he lusted for was at his fingertips. With Padme's fortune added to his own, and a few charitable donations to create the persona he wanted, he could now have it all!

Malacore stood before Count Dooku. "Tell me what to do, and I'll do it. I just want to know what you want in exchange."

"Once Skywalker is dead consider any debt you owe me paid in full. We never have to encounter each other again." Through the force Count Dooku felt Malacore's immense relief and cruel ambition. His usefulness and life would end with Skywalker's death. "Do we have a deal?"

"Yes."

* * *

><p><strong>The End of Chapter 2<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Title: "Hate That I Want You"**

**(3/4) **

**Written by: Shawn**

**Summary: The will to survive!**

**Rating: Gloriously, Unapologetically NC-17 **

**Category: Angsty Smut Romance **

**Ship: Anakin Skywalker and Padme Amidala**

**Timeline/Spoilers: In this universe the Clone Wars lasted four full years. This story takes place during a AU "Revenge of the Sith" time-frame. Palpatine died aboard General Grievious's ship, and Count Dooku survived, thus becoming the new Sith Lord. No one ever found out who Palpatine truly was. Anakin never turned to the Dark Side. The new Supreme Chancellor has ended the war, but the shroud of the Dark Side still clouds everything...**

**Disclaimer: George Lucas owns it all. I'm just playing in his backyard.**

**Authors Notes 1: Passion, love, jealousy, pain, stubbornness, and regret are all parts of life.**

**Authors Notes 2: This takes place five months after Chapter 3**

**Authors Notes 3: WARNING! Dark, Disturbing territory ahead! WARNING!**

**"You can survive anything"**  
><strong>~ Unknown<strong>

**Senate Apartment Complex **

**Located at 500 Republica **

**Senator Padme Amidala's private transparisteel glass elevator **

**Senate District **

**Late Night**

** Galactic City, Coruscant**

"I... ahhh, I can't live without you, Angel," Anakin's ragged groan strained as he sank her down onto his hard cock, her back braced to the curved transparisteel clear-shell of her private elevator. His hunger for her seemed endless, craving her to the point of obsession as he swore his love to her as their bodies collided. The ecstasy of filling her so deeply was etched on her beautiful face, the way it contorted passionately... the way her mahogany eyes shut tightly as the air rushed from her lungs. Her smooth legs wrapped themselves around his back as he anchored her high on his hips, slowly withdrawing before surging back inside her tight warmth. Faint traces of mist shaded the glass before evaporating as they made love after having been part five whole months. "... my love... need you... want you always..."

"Ani!" Padme cried out as he made love to her, lifting her in his arms, and then drawing her down until she was so full of him her toes curled. Her heels snapped clicked over his backside as he took her to such pleasure. She felt a hot flush rise in her cheeks as a surge of wetness slicked his rigid shaft as it spread into her. Gods, how she missed him.

Having reunited only moments ago, Padme pre-programmed her private elevator's ascent to her 186th floor apartment at the slowest pace possible, while adding the outside shade similar to the glass wall in her office. The security cameras were off, as they just couldn't wait until they got to her apartment. Not after five long, lonely months apart.

Slowly, deeply, thrusting into her up against the glass shell of the elevator with all of Galactic City visible, Anakin pressed his cheek to hers. Needing the contact. The warmth of her breath upon his face. Her soft grunting noises that made his cock throb inside her. The humid depths of her were drawing deliciously tight around him as he thrust up into her, driving her down onto his cock until her nails dug into the back of his neck. Her weight, so slight in his arms as he rode her on his hips, loving the way her lips trembled so sensuously. He breathed her in, his nostrils flaring. She smelled so damn good, and when she arched her neck he attacked the regal column of her throat, sucking hard.

"Uhhnnn... uhh... uhh... dontstopever..." her voice sank to a low moan, her body drowning in pleasure as her breasts strained against his hard chest. They were still clothed, having shoved aside only what was necessary. The erotic sound of his cock entering her made her blush fiercely as she held onto him. Rising and falling at such a lazy pace, feeling every inch of him spread her flesh. Her clit throbbed against every grinding thrust of his strong hips, shooting shivers of pleasure throughout her body. By the Force, he knew just how she liked it, somehow hitting that sweet spot over and over and over again inside her that left her crying out his name, "Anakin, yes!"

"My Angel... can't ever get enough of you... missed you every day..." Still fully clothed, he recalled them entering the elevator, kissing wildly, and then then both shoving and pushing whatever was between them aside. And now he had her! She was squeezing hot around him as he fucked her high against the glass shell. He marked her neck, darkening the skin, gently biting before she grabbed a handful of his hair and wrenched him back to her soft mouth.

They shared deep tongue caressing kisses as he drove into her with a slow, measured pace. Up... down... up... down... up... down...

"Harder," she begged, her body quivering in his arms, the glide of her back against the glass wall coming faster now as he pounded into her, fulfilling her lustful request. Her breath came in wild gasps now, thrashing in his arms, bucking and writhing as he fucked her harder. "Don'teverstop... Uhhnnn... ahh... ahhh... please Ani!"

Feeling dizzy with lust as he fucked her, Anakin met her every descent with soaring lunges as the transparisteel glass shell shook from the ferocity of how vigorously he fucked her. Lifting her high before crashing her back down onto his hips. While bracing her hard to the wall with one arm, he reached with his free left hand and tore the front of her sky-blue dress open. Jeweled buttons cascaded to the floor as he feasted on her bare breasts, sucking hard on her nipples until her panting whimpers turned into full shuddering moans. "Take it!"

"Yesss!" she moaned under the onslaught of him fucking her so deeply. Her eyes burned with rapture, her nipples brushed with sensation each time he thrusted her entire body up and down the glass wall. Her climax threatened so suddenly, so wildly, as pleasure swelled, and then exploded. Gloriously pleasurable spams overcame her through a blinding rush of cumming so hard all around him. She vaguely heard her name in husky fragments roar from his lips as he fucked her faster, and then his cock jerked wildly inside her. Contracting around his ejaculating cock, she felt every wet burst fill her to overflowing, his warm seed drawing out her orgasm until she slumped in his arms.

Boneless and sated, her back still braced to the wall, she began peppering his face with soft little kisses, smiling brightly. He was here and he was alive and he belonged to her. She was so happy her heart could barely contain it. Alas, as her mind returned to her, sadness tinged her voice. "You cannot stay tonight, but tomorrow night..."

He nodded, pressing his mouth hard to hers so that me might never forget the taste of her. Holding her was all that he needed in this world or any other. "I just had to see you, Padme." He shook his head in utter frustration. "Five months is just to long to be without you. I am lost if I am not by your side. The hunt for Dooku seems endless as his cowardice."

"Seven more months, my love," she promised him with all her heart. Holding his handsome face in her hands. "Seven more months and then we will be together. We have given nearly five years of our lives to the war effort. We've lost so much... survived so much... but from that day on we live for ourselves."

**90 minutes later**

Yawning happily as she emerged from the warm steam of her private bedroom refresher, Padme padded over to her bed and sat down on the end. Snuggled inside a thick Anial-cotton white robe, she felt so refreshed and hopeful. She sighed happily, her eyes slipping shut as she recalled her joy at seeing Anakin... and then the relentless passion they shared not so long ago.

In seven short months her marriage to Malacore would finally end by her own hand. She would leave him to his ambition and pursuit of power. Let him have it all. His fill to overflowing if he so wanted. He coveted nothing that mattered to her at all.

But being a romantic with clear intentions on getting her happy ending, Padme Amidala was not a naive, foolish woman. It was her cunning, will, intellect, and sharp instincts that allowed her to navigate the treacherous waters of galactic politics at such a young age. And if things were tricky before, in less than a year they were about to become insane. "C-3PO, you can bring my Norsa tea now."

"Coming Ms. Padme," the protocol droid called out from the kitchen area.

Sitting barefoot, Padme playfully dug her damp bare feet into the soft rug at the foot of her king-sized bed. The end of her terrible nightmare was within reach, and now was the time to begin preparing for it. Later on tonight after a meeting she was holding here, Anakin would return to her. With Malacore off-world for the next eight standard days she intended to enjoy her future husband to her hearts desire. They had a future to plan, and the time was now.

C-3PO knocked at the parted bedroom door before entering. "Are you decent, milady?"

Padme wasn't earlier, she smiled wickedly. "Yes, 3PO. You may enter." The golden droid approached her with a cup of her favorite tea. The scent of which soothed her before she drew lightly from the top. There was a mild hint of... something new... or maybe she was imagining things. "3PO, please give me a status update on my personal banking accounts. A total will suffice."

"Ms. Padme, your personal wealth totals seventeen million pure credits, and another two and a half million credits in assets and investments. The combined wealth with your husband exceeds..."

"Irrelevant," Padme concluded, cutting off the droid. Although she at times felt embarrassed and even a bit guilty about her great wealth, she knew there was so much more she could do with it to help people that truly needed it. And with a life minus politics on the horizon, creating and overseeing that galactic relief organization she's thought of for years was now about to become a reality. A force for good without the bureaucracy and fighting over where the help needed to go first. She had a clear vision for the type of organization she wanted to create. But there were personal plans to be made as well. "Have those emails been sent?"

Yes, Milady. As you instructed to the letter," he proudly proclaimed. "Several computer systems with time-release encrypted hard-drives have been set up in the Lower Levels. They will periodically send the emails."

"Very good." Those emails would be sent to various gossip news agencies, all detailing the beginnings of a strained marriage with Malacore, all the way to reports of a amicable split. She had no interest in branding him the villain or herself the victim. She simply intended for it to appear that they grew apart and went their separate ways.

When she started to rise from the bed, Padme swayed a bit, feeling light-headed all of a sudden. Her cup was half-empty when she sat it down on the night-stand. And then she noticed her hand trembled as she stared at it. Noted how warm she felt all over. "3PO, has the apartment's heat system been altered? It feels so hot in here."

"No, milady. The entire apartment's temperature is exactly as you instructed me to set it. In fact it..."

A chaotic burst of metal and debris splintered from C-3PO's chest as the sound of a blaster unloading crumbled the destroyed droid to the floor.

Padme could not react fast enough, stumbling to her feet amidst a terrible headache that left her with double vision. Her mind was foggy... her ability to concentrate, fading fast. But she was able to make out, "Malacore... what... what are you... what..."

Prince Malacore watched Padme fall back upon the bed, her bathrobe slightly open at the neck. He couldn't help gazing at her soft skin, or the way her hair fanned the pristine white sheets. She was remarkably gorgeous as she was treacherous. But today... now... she would know her place! "Its a shame it has come to this, my dear wife."

He lorded over her, a fire flashing in his eyes, fanning flames into a inferno. Rage and hate and revenge dominated his thoughts as he slowly began unbuttoning his shirt. He spoke so softly to her, "Before I kill you, I will have you. And then you and that bastard of a Jedi will finally be together forever... in death!"

**Two Hours Later**

The cold water splashed against Padme's face drew her to a dull wakefulness, her head tilting sideways as she came around. Droplets trickled down her cheeks as she couldn't gauge her surroundings just yet. Her mind slowly realized she was seated upright in a chair, her arms bound behind her back, while more rope looped across her waist. Every muscle in her body felt limp, numb even as it began to feel again. She could barely open her eyes a slit, but instantly recognized the cruel timbre of Malacore's voice.

"You were barely worth the effort," he considered dryly from a chair directly in front of his wife. Malacore straddled it backward, watching her struggle to regain her bearings. Oh how he had waited for this moment. For the power to show her true worth, and by his hand alone. "The drug I injected you with works as quickly as its cure fades away, which I gave you moments ago. You'll be able to see and hear and feel soon enough. And when you do," he smiled coldly. "You might feel a bit... sensitive. I was rather rough with you, milady."

Even though she realized she was still in her bedroom, Padme knew she was in deep trouble. Life-threatening trouble, without a shadow of a doubt. She struggled to focus, mostly on her surroundings and how tightly her wrists were bound. Malacore's taunt didn't begin to truly resonate until her pain throttled her lower body. Her heartbeat pounded in her ears as her vision finally cleared. Malacore met her with a frigid expression, devoid of any warmth at all. His belt rested over his shoulder, his expensive dress shirt unbuttoned completely. A hard knot of dread grew in her throat.

"My dear Padme... my faithful wife," he called her with a mock loving tone, though his eyes betrayed his utter contempt. His complete lack of caring. "You're a whore, Padme Amidala. And I treated you like one tonight. Like just another one of my possessions. And rest assured that after your death I will make sure the galaxy knows you were a lying, cheating whore."

Between her thighs felt raw and swollen. Uncomfortable. Irritated. Her heart clenched like a vise inside her chest. She noticed she was dressed rather recklessly in a basic green gown. Her bathrobe, the last thing she recalled wearing, laid on the floor. The sheets were tossed about on the bed. Acid bit at the back of her throat when realized sex scented the air... Her expression paled in mute horror as she came to one vile, inescapable conclusion. Her voice trembled mightily. "You... you raped me?"  
>"Yes, and thoroughly I might add," Malacore answered darkly, his gaze narrowed. The sheer revulsion in Padme's glare pleased him to no end. Her helpless state gave him strength. His power over her was simply delicious. "I took your cunt and your ass until I was sated," he declared as her scowl burned through him. "And then once more simply because. And I must admit, I never thought I would enjoy sodomizing you as much as I did."<p>

Shaking powerfully now, Padme's eyes widened in absolute horror. The pain... the raw, swollen pain ached between her thighs. Ached now as she sat on the chair. There was no doubt he was telling her the truth. She was beyond herself. Frozen in rage and hatred and... raped! She'd been raped and she couldn't remember anything! He violated her! And now he planned to kill her!

Stilling herself in the moment, Padme battled shock and rage with her razor sharp mind, forcing all emotion aside. Trying to calm her breathing, she gave all her thoughts over to a single purpose. Survive this. Find a way to survive this. Again, she tested the tight binds on her wrists. Not as tight as they should be, and with her slender hands she felt just enough give... and then stopped moving when her stare found the suit-case sized gray cylinder in the corner room.

Malacore followed her gaze, glancing over his shoulder. "That, my dear wife, is a Omni bomb. One that will decimate this entire apartment and you as well." Suddenly he appeared somber as he explained, "It was planted by anti-Republic terrorists. And in the wake of your death, I will uphold your moral values and your inspiring goals by assuming your Senatorial seat... and adding every single credit of your wealth to my own."

"Don't do this, Malacore," Padme pleaded with him, her face wincing painfully in a show as her hands twisted and turned behind her back... another inch... and then another, as she felt she could free her hands. Survive this... find Anakin... bury Malacore!

Malacore's voice rose emphatically. "If you would have just listened to me that day months ago and taken the position Supreme Chancellor Mothma offered you, I would have never sought this dark course of action!" He stood to his full feet, stretching as he walked over to the bomb. "But I've learned all about of your countless lies and your betrayal. I know everything about your Jedi lover. I am no fool!" he spat out venomously.

She didn't have time to turn away before he quickly stalked across the room and violently struck her face with the back of his hand! Her fair skin bruised easily, the top of her lip split as she lifted her head to face him. Defiance lit in her eyes. "You are a cowardly, disgusting, little man!"

"And you're just another hole I fucked until I was done." Making his way back to the bomb, Malacore set about calibrating it. Pleased at whatever he just did, he addressed her again. "Do apologize in the afterlife to all those unfortunate neighbors of ours on the three floors below us. They will join you in death. And so will your precious Anakin. His death is at hand as well." He offered her a gentlemanly bow, loving the absolute fury in her eyes. "I'm off to the moon of Farloir where I will sate my appetites with wanton women far more attractive than you. And I will be horrified when news arrives of your assassination. Truly horrified, indeed," he laughed as he approached the bedroom's entrance. "One more thing, Padme."

One hand was free of her binds, but she felt so weak and had no weapon nearby. She wouldn't win a fight with him now. She needed him gone to make her move. "Out with it, you bastard!"

Smiling evilly, he shook his head, and then laughed. "My scientists found a cure to Naboo's plague two standard years ago." Her hatred of him was as clear as day, written all over her bruised face. "You were a means to an end. Your influence, your wealth, and now today... your tenderness were all that I ever cared about. Your people... let them all die for all that I care!" He had the nerve to lean down and kiss her cheek. "Now I take my leave of you. And soon, life will take leave of your body. Goodbye, dear wife."

"STOP! DON'T DO THIS! PLEASE!" she screamed, fanning his mistaken victory over her. He was easily manipulated. Made to feel he had won. Her hearing followed him to her secure emergency exit. He must have rigged it, she surmised. No matter, he was soon gone.

She had no time to waste.

Padme quickly tore her hands from behind her, and then the ropes around her waist. She shot to her feet, only to crumble to her knees as searing pain burned her center... blood dried on her inner thighs... her legs trembled weakly, but somehow carried her to the bomb.

The countdown was set for two minutes. She had seconds left. She had neither the time nor technical knowledge to deactivate it. Without 3PO or R2, she needed to flee. Now!

Pushing past the pulsating pain, she ran as fast as her legs would carry her from the bedroom, through the living quarters, and past the water fountain towards her balcony. All power was shut off in the apartment. She had no way to communicate. No way to save herself or anyone else.

Inner strength meant pushing past your limits and fear to overcome any obstacle. Wincing painfully, Padme climbed onto her balcony railing as the winds gusted over her face, and then without a second thought leapt from the edge.

Free-falling past waves of multi-directional repulser traffic lanes, Padme saw a gigantic wall of fire burst out as a deafening explosion roared from above her. What could she do? She had nothing. No plan. No idea of what to do or the Force to call upon. Jumping was her only, best option. Perhaps this was her death.

Hopelessness took over as she began losing consciousness, her body nose-diving through the air. Chaos erupted as gigantic slabs of fiery debris, glass, and even bodies smashed into starships, shuttles, and sky-cabs all around her. Somehow all of it missed her. Somehow she felt her body shifting as if fell out of the way of the riotous explosions around her until at last she hit something hard. Something that now carried her full weight.

Her eyes blinked opened even as her body screamed at her in agony. She'd fallen through a advertising sale-barge, the brightly-colored roof made of some form of cushion. Her nails dug in into the fabric with the last of her strength as the ship maneuvered towards a broad veranda and landed.

Ani... The last thing Padme recalled before passing out was a colossal explosion that seemed to come from the direction of the Jedi Temple.

**The End of Chapter 3**

**The Finale: Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned!**


End file.
